Magic Comes to Forks
by headsintheclouds3950
Summary: What if Bella had Magical powers identical to those of Merlin? read to find out, I am aweful at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! This is my first kinda crossover fic (I say kinda because this is mostly a twilight fic, with a little improvisation curesty of the TV show Merlin) so please be nice! In this story Bella has magical powers like those of Merlin. Now how will the story unfold? :)**

**Chapter One**

"Bella, Honey," my mother yelled," Wake up! You'll be late for your plane!"

_Crap_, I thought. _I overslept again_. I bolted out of my bed, and my eyes flashed gold. All of my stuff started to fly around the room and finish packing itself. The outfit I had picked out for today floated over to me, and a brush began to work itself through my hair. Within minutes my bags were packed I was primped and ready, and my mom was delivering her final shout of warning.

"Bella-"

"Coming Mom! I just finished getting ready," I cut her off. As I rushed down the stairs, my eyes still glowing with an abstract golden hue, she gave me a disapproving look.

"I hope all the blinds were shuttered," she scolded.

I gave her a guilty look and nodded. She saw my face and sighed.

"I know that this is a big burden. Our family descends from Merlin himself, and you are most likely almost as powerful as he was. No one in our family besides him has ever had this caliber of power."

"I know," I sighed lightly. I had heard this speech millions of times. She frowned at me.

"I know you know," she murmured in her best mom voice, "Your father however does not know, nor does your step father. When you get to your father's you have to be careful. I don't know how he'll react if he find out."

"Mom" I sighed. She had been telling me this since I had decided that I was going to go and live with my father in forks, "I understand, I'll be careful." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled gently in return, and we began the backbreaking task of loading all my stuff into the back of her dilapidated old Honda civic.

I could finally see the ground! Washington was becoming visible as I peered out the plane window. We had finally dropped below cloud cover and were now flying through the pouring rain. That was the big problem with me moving to forks. The rain. I loved the sun. Thrived in it actually. This small town however, barely ever got a peek at the blue and sunny sky.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, _time to make the best of it_.

As I stepped off the loading dock, I saw my father waiting for me. I had not seen him in over a year, my last visit being a summer ago. I knew he was as excited to see me as I was him, so I sped up my walk.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed happily as I came into hearing distance.

"Bella!" he returned warmly, "how's my girl?"

"I'm good, Dad, happy to be home." He grinned at that and started leading me to luggage pick up.

"Let's get going then. We still have to get you enrolled at school."

After we go back to Charlie's house and all my things were stored in my old bedroom, we took a ride over to Forks High School. Everyone there was pleasant, and they said I could start the following morning. We thanked them and then went out to get a quick bite to eat. At Charlie's favorite restaurant, we sat and ate in companionable silence. Soon we were back at the house and I was setting up my room.

As soon as I was positive that Charlie was suitably engrossed in whatever television show he had decided to watch, I allowed my eyes to glow gold, and all of my things started to put themselves away while I sat quietly on the bed contemplating my day, and also what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up earlier than usual for me, and began to get dressed. Soon I found myself down in the kitchen making breakfast for Charlie and myself. I made a nice big plate of Scrambled eggs and bacon that we both shared. Then I was off to school, and he to work at the station.

I arrived at the high school without problem, easily remembering my way from the day before. Upon arriving and receiving my schedule, I met a nice girl named Lauren who showed me around to all me classes. By fifth period I was making my way to Biology and I had decided that I rather liked this small high school. Everyone was so friendly and helpful, and despite the rain, the classes were fun and interesting.

As I entered the classroom, I gave the teacher my name and I sat at a vacant table at the back of the classroom. I was waiting for class to start when a boy walked into the room.

I froze in my seat. This was undoubtedly the most gorgeous specimen of a man I had ever seen in my entire life. He had honey brown hair and strong chiseled cheek bones. He had a lean build and carried himself with the utmost confidence. And weirdly his presence sent a shiver down my spine. My magic was screaming for release and with a great amount of will power I held it in, and forced my eyes to stay their normal brown. By the time I had done this, the boy had made it to the table and taken a seat next to me.

"Hello," he said, his beautiful voice oddly enough had a strained edge to it, "my name is Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks High School."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about such a late update this week has been crazy! Also thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and added this story! I love you all, and I am hoping that I will be able to post chapter 3 on sunday :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

After that first day in biology Edward barely spoke to me. It was almost as if I had fallen off the face of the earth. Sure, he gave me a nod whenever he took his seat behind me during biology, but this was not the interaction that I craved so desperately.

This lack of any interaction had been going on for over two weeks. He would walk into the room. My magic would leap at his very presence, and half the girls would swoon. He would walk to our table, nod solemnly in my direction, and then sit down as far away from me as the small lab table would allow.

To say I was fed up would be the understatement of the year. So today was the day I would confront him. I watched him saunter into the room and walk towards me. I forced my eyes to stay their normal brown as he approached, and to hold onto my self-righteous anger which always seemed to slip away from me in his presence. He sat down and had just begun to give me today's customary nod when my temper returned to me with a vengeance.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked with a very snarky tone of voice.

Edward turned shocked golden eyes on me, and seemed to be working on formulating a response, but I wasn't done.

"Because if you do, I think I'd rather you just tell me what it is instead of treating me like a pariah every day. I don't have some horribly contagious disease you know, and-"

But by this point in my little rant Edward had regained his composure, and cut me off, "No, Bella, I think you are exquisite," I blushed at this, "but I would not make a good friend for you."

My brow furrowed as I thought about this. Why would he not be a good friend for me? It was almost as if he was implying he was dangerous somehow. _Well_, I thought to myself, _dangerous or not I can definitely handle anything anyone could throw at me_. My magic seemed to hum in agreement.

"I think I should be able to judge that for myself don't you think," I shot back at him.

He scowled mightily in return, "it is impossible for you to make that decision when you do not know all the facts."

"Well, why don't you enlighten me?"

If possible his scowl deepened, "I cannot do that."

I was very disappointed. Edward was a mystery. I vowed to myself in that moment that I would uncover all his secrets. First, however, he had to agree to let me be his friend, or girlfriend, a little naughty part of my mind thought.

"Well, if you can't tell me, then I will have to judge you by what I already know, and besides ignoring me, you have done nothing that would be considered hostile. I think I'll take my chances."

Edward looked extremely unhappy at my pronouncement.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked

"Why can't you just let me have my way?" I asked in return

He let out a rather put upon sigh, "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope!" I exclaimed gleefully, smelling defeat.

Another sigh, "Alright," he conceded, "friends."

I grinned happily at him and he smiled grudgingly back. "you won't regret it!"

"We'll see," he muttered

I was blissfully happy. Ok. Well almost. Edward was my friend and we were getting along splendidly. I still did not however, know what he was trying to keep from me, and, with each passing day, that naughty part of me got a little louder, trying to get me to turn this friendship into something a little more meaningful. I was even starting to agree with the voice.

Everyday, Edward would meet me at my car and walk me to my first class. We would walk and talk. He would generally spend a good portion of the time, asking me lots of random little questions. He wanted to know my favorite color, favorite book, and about the places I had lived before, among other things.

Every day I would try to get him to reveal a bit more about himself, but every day he would deftly change the subject. He was so good at It that I would not realize what he had done until after he had dropped me off at my class. I would get him one of these days. Little did I know that that day would be sooner than I had thought.

I was now late November and Forks had received its first substantial snow fall. A couple inches now lay on the ground and I knew it was going to be a slippery mess getting to school. I got dressed quickly so I could head out a bit earlier. Charlie had already left so instead of making a good breakfast I quickly wolfed down a bowl of Rice Krispies.

I then grabbed my bags and headed out to my car. When I go there I noticed a strange glint on one of the tires. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was snow chains. I was touched. Charlie had obviously gotten up earlier than usual to put the chains on my tires. This would make the ride to school a breeze. Never the less I climbed in and made my way to the high school.

As predicted the snow chains worked excellently. I made it to school much earlier than normal, I even beat Edward. This never happened, Edward always seemed to be just a few minutes ahead of me, and I had no clue how he did it. In the meantime I hopped out of the car and began to grab my stuff. Why waste gas to heat my car when I could stand inside a nice warm school building.

I had just shut the trunk of my car when I felt y magic bubble to the surface. Grinning, I looked up and saw Edward walking towards me from across the parking lot. My heart stuttered in my chest as his lips turned up into a smile in return.

Quite suddenly his eyes widened incredulously and focused on a point just beyond my shoulder. My ears now processed what I had been oblivious to before; an ominous sound of a car engine coming towards me. I turned and saw a van, it was out of control on the icy parking, and it would crush me in about two seconds.

Without stopping to think of the consequence my eyes flashed gold and time slowed to nearly a standstill. I was about to take a step that would put me out of harm's way, when I had an odd compulsion to look at Edward. I turned and froze at what I saw. He was running at me. At _regular speed._ _How is this possible?_ I thought to myself, barely noticing his shocked expression as he drew closer. I turned back to the van, just to check that time was still creeping by. It was. I turned back to Edward just as he reached my. He took me gently around the waist and pulled me down to the ground with him. I watch as he lifted his hand towards the van and then when it came close enough he stopped it. With. His. Bare. Hands.

I was awestruck. How was something like this possible without magic? And I knew he was not using magic. I could not sense even a wink of it in him. Belatedly I relized that time was still slow, and that Edward was staring into my still glowing golden eyes with a look of wonder on his face. I hastily released my hold on the magic and felt my eyes return to their normal brown.

We stared at each other for another moment and then simultaneously asked, "How did you do _that?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am not dead, so there is absolutely no excuse for how long it took me to write this chapter. *hangs head in despair* I sincerely apologize and plan to have another chapter up within the next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Merlin**

Chapter 3

I can't believe that Edward told the paramedics that I hit my head. In less than a minute I went from being in awe of what I had just witnessed to incredibly pissed off. I was now sitting in a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to arrive or for my father to come and sign the release paperwork. Whichever came first. I wasn't picky. I mean c'mon! I wasn't even bleeding for Christ sake!

Just then Edward decided to walk into the room. I did my best to light him on fire with the anger in my gaze. Just then, one of the light bulbs above my head blew out. Whoops. Gotta be more careful with the emotions.

Edward, who had come in looking at me warily, was now regarding me with a suspicious look. Like _I_ had something to do with the light bulb exploding. So what if I did? He doesn't need to know that. He sentenced me to this hell of waiting and being tortured by the guilty little loudmouth in the bed next to me who couldn't stop apologizing. I had stopped telling Tyler that it was fine and I was OK after the 3rd time he apologized.

"The doctor will be in in a minute," Edward said quietly

"Wonderful," I said through gritted teeth, "just what I wanted to hear, bringing in the doctor for the girl who's not even injured."

Edward frowned at this, and it angered me further to see that the frown did nothing to make his god-like face any less god-like. Another light bulb blew. I needed to get a grip on my anger and my hormones fast, or the hospital wouldn't have any lights left.

Edwards frown deepened as he stared at the light bulb in question, but he replied none the less, "you could have concussion."

"I do NOT have a concussion!" I very nearly shouted, "I didn't even hit my head!"

"You still need to be checked for injuries."

Just then the doctor walked in. He had a small smirk on his face as if he had just been listening to our battle of will and found it funny. He also was as gorgeous as a runway model, just like Edward and the other Cullen children. I connected the dots.

"Good day Dr. Cullen!" I greeted him in my most falsely cheerful voice

He hid a laugh under a cough and said, "Good day to you to Bella, now what seems to be troubling you? I heard you hit your head."

It took all my effort to keep the fake smile plastered on my face, and Edward could tell too. The little traitor was shaking with silent laughter.

"I didn't hit my head. I am perfectly fine. Thanks to Edward that is," I replied to Dr. Cullen with a meaningful glance at the bronze haired teen. Both Dr. Cullen and Edward froze in place. Edward scowled.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen muttered, "thanks to Edward." Dr. Cullen now shot a meaningful glance at his son, as if to say, you have some explaining to do buddy!

This was almost enough to make me giggle, but I suppressed the urge. Dr. Cullen was now giving me the examination. Just as I had told them, I was unscathed.

"Well," said, "looks like your free to go."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. I grabbed my handbag off the chair it was resting on, and made for the door. On the way out I grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him into the hall.

"C'mon," I said cheerily, "You promised me an explanation!"

I heard him sigh in defeat as we made our way down the hallway, and Dr. Cullen laughing unashamedly back in the room. We rounded a corner and I spied a secluded corner with two chairs. I dragged him towards them.

"Sit," I ordered, as I took the chair opposite him, "you have some explaining to do."

"Ha," he muttered, "_I_ have some explaining to do? How about you?"

"I am not the topic of this conversation. And I won't be either. Because you can't prove anything I did unless you admit to having done something, mighty freaky yourself. Like being all the way across the parking lot one second, and by my side in the next."

"Your not thinking clearly," he said with the ease of a practiced lie, "that's impossible."

"Maybe, but if I am correct were you not just about to accuse me of the impossible?"

Edward changed tactics, "No one will believe you."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone," I laughed at his shocked expression, "It would be hypocritical of me to out your secret, when I have a rather large one of my own."

"So you just admitted to having a secret, won't you tell me what it is?"

"Not a chance! Not unless you're willing to share your secret with me that is," I said, blinking coyly at him.

He gave me a glare, "Not a chance," he said frostily.

"I guess that leaves us at an impasse then." I returned. I stood and made my way towards the lobby.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm from behind. I suppressed the urge to hit the person with a blast of my magic, and I turned. It was Edward.

"I will find out you know." He stated.

I laughed, "That sounds like a threat." His scowl deepened when his words did not have the desired effect. I grinned evilly and leaned into him.

"Well here's a threat for _you_, I will find out too." With that I turned and walked out the door to the hospital.

It had been three days since the almost car accident, and Edward hadn't talked to me since. He would send me dirty glares, as would his family members at lunch, but he never said a word. Fine by me, I told myself resolutely.

It was lunchtime on a Friday, and Angela and Jessica were babbling on excitedly about the upcoming school dance. I had already turned down various offers of dates and made up the excuse that I would be in Seattle that day. I was zoning out, thinking about _him_ when Jessica turned to me.

"I know you're not going to the dance, but would you want to come to Port Angeles with us tomorrow night? You could help us pick out dresses, and we could shop around for a while," she asked quickly and excitedly.

Who am I to turn down the offer of a night out? It would get me out of my room for a change.

"Sure," I replied happily. Little did I know that this one little night out would end with my secret being revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day on Friday passed without event. Edward still shot me glares during biology, but never said a word. I just ignored him. If he wasn't going to tell me anything, I wasn't going to tell him anything.

On Saturday I got up at 9, quickly cleaned my room with a flick of my wrist, and I worked on an English assignment for a few hours. After doing this, I grabbed a bite of lunch and decided to walk through the wood. It was still cloudy out, but the temperature was slightly normal that usual.

I pulled on a pair of old sneakers and made my way out back, down a small trail. I had plenty of time to kill, so I walked for almost an hour before I found a spot to sit and relax in. It was a small clearing in the trees that had lush grasses growing on the bank of a small brook. It was beautiful, and something about it calmed a bit of the anger I still held from the car "accident" and its effects.

I unrolled the small blanket I had brought with me from the house and I lay down for a while. At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to water falling on my face. The rain could not be kept at bay, and I was forced to start my way back towards the house.

About fifteen minutes into my walk, the sky opened up and it poured. Just my luck. I was about to use my magic to create a shield from the rain, when the hairs on the back of my neck pricked. I had the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching me. I turned in a complete circle, scanning the forest, but I couldn't see a trace of anyone. The feeling persisted however, and was beginning to make me nervous.

I began to walk again in the direction of the house, hoping the feeling would go away. It was really creeping me out that someone I couldn't see may be watching me. And how long had they been at it before I noticed? I walked for another five minutes, and the feeling still had not passed. As I walked I pretended to trip over a root and drop the blanket I was carrying. As I bent to pick it up, my eyes were obscured from view and I sent out a pulse with my magic to see if anyone was out there.

My eyes widened as I discovered there was indeed someone watching m, but they were in a _tree_. I was so surprised by this, that, without thinking, I swung towards where I had sensed them and looked up. I saw nothing more than a shivering branch.

Icy fingertips crept down my spine. What was going on in this little town? I didn't know, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

I had been so unnerved by the other presence in the woods that, after doing another magical scan, I used a spell that I had read about a couple days ago but never had the inclination to try. I teleported myself back to the house. Thankfully I landed where I wanted, in my room, and not on the roof. That would be a little hard to explain to Charlie.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand and discovered that I had a little less than fifteen minutes until Jessica would arrive to pick me up. I looked in the mirror and groaned.

I was a mess. Since I had so little time, the only alternative was to use magic. I ran to the window and drew the blinds. With a flash of my eyes, my hair was dried and brushed, appropriate clothes were floating towards my, and my make up was applying itself. I was really getting good at this. Forks was giving me so many opportunities to practice.

Just as I finished slipping on my flats there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted, and ran down the stairs grabbing a coat of the kitchen chair. I quickly scribbled a reminder note to Charlie and ran out the door. I ran eagerly to the car and piled in. We began our drive towards Port Angeles, towards fate, and towards my future.

Once we arrived in Port Angeles we made our way to the only store that sells dresses. Both Jessica and Angela pulled a number of dresses off the racks, and dragged me back to the fitting room. Angela was lucky enough to try on one dress and absolutely love it. Jessica on the other hand… not so much.

Angela quickly went and paid for her dress, and then she and I spent the next hour giving Jessica feedback and advice on her choices. It finally reached the point where Jessica was torn between three dresses, but I was done. I needed some air.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I run down to that bookstore we passed coming down here? I want to see if they have a book I'm looking for in stock."

Angela eyed me sympathetically, while Jessica just said, "sure! I'll be done in another fifteen minutes and then we can meet up for dinner." She continued to poke and prod herself in the dress while looking in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. She was so self-centered. But I wasn't complaining at this point, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Sounds good!" I then exited the dress shop and made for the book store before she could call me back. Within a matter of minutes I made it to the bookstore. I peered into the window and realized that while they had some books, it was more of a phony magic shop than anything else. I shuddered at the thought and kept walking. Phony magic annoyed me. They always portrayed it wrong with some abra cadabra nonsense. Real spells don't sound like that!

I was lost in these thought as I continued to walk. So much so that I did not realize that I had wandered of course, and I no longer new where I was. Wonderful. Just wonderful. I started to walk in the direction I believed to be the right one, when I noticed to men behind me. Normally not something to fret about, it was a busy town after all, but these guys gave me a bad vibe. I started walking faster. So did they. I ducked into an ally to hopefully give them the slip, but at the other end of the ally were two more men.

I had been corralled.

Now I was pissed. They started to close in on me, so I widened my stance. One on the men snickered at my movement. My eyes found him, and I grinned evilly. He looked taken aback and now somewhat unsure. Ha. Gotcha. I flung my arm out towards that man, my eyes flashing gold. He flew off his feet and landed against a dumpster twenty feet away. The other men's eyes had widened and I flung another to the dumpster with my magic, just as a car rounded the corner and nearly took out the two remaining men.

It skidded to a halt two feet from me, and the door opened. A voice from inside the car said, "Get in," in a clipped tone, but I obeyed nonetheless. I recognized the voice after all. As soon as the door once closed he took off back towards the heart of the town. My breathing slowed and I turned to look at him.

I froze when I saw him. He was absolutely lived.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked very quietly.

A snort escaped my lips before I could stop it, "no. I would be more worried about them. Those two guys hit the dumpster pretty hard." I said this without any remorse. I knew what those men would have done to another girl, who, unlike me, couldn't defend herself.

The fact that two of the captors were seriously disabled did nothing to calm Edward, however. He looked like he was about to rip the steering wheel out of the car.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and said soothingly, "I'm fine Edward. Nothing happened to me. Thank you for coming for me."

He turned haunted eyes on me, "You had no idea what they were thinking, what they were planning," he shivered in disgust. "It's taking all of my self control not to go kill them all now."

I let not of my emotions show as I processed what he had said. Could he read minds? It would fit with his super strength and speed. And I had no doubt he could kill those men, but was it because he was angry for my sake, or just because he was disgusted by the would-be rapists.

"Edward, its okay," I changed the subject to get his mind somewhere else, hopefully away from violence, "I was supposed to meet up with Jessica and Angela for dinner. Could you take me? We went dress shopping today."

My plan worked, "OK. I thought you weren't going to the dance Bella."

"I'm not; I'm just here for moral support."

"Moral support?" he asked himself, "Girls, I will never understand them."

"What was that?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing," he muttered, and then said in a louder voice, "We're here."

Yes we were at the restaurant. Just then I realized I hadn't given the name of the restaurant and I turned to question him, when Angela and Jessica walked out of the restaurant and spied me in the passenger seat. They then saw Edward and their eyes widened.

I quickly hopped out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey, did you guys already eat?"

"Yeah," Angela replied, "sorry."

"No, it's my fault I wasn't there. Are you guys ready to go?" They nodded

We were beginning to walk back to Jessica's car when Edward grabbed my arm.

"I really think that Bella should eat something. It will be my treat as long as it's all right with her, and I can drive her home afterwards."

He looked at me for the OK and all I could do was nod, stunned. Jessica and Angela looked stunned too, but after a few reassuring words they were soon on their way. As Edward and I walked up the stairs into the restaurant he turned and whispered in my ear,

"We have some things to talk about. You didn't seriously think that even in my anger I would forgot seeing a man get thrown twenty feet into a dumpster from you just gesturing at him, did you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I followed Edward into the restaurant, silently, not knowing how to reply. He saw me use magic. I was so screwed. And the big problem was that I was no closer to finding out his big secret. It was all fine and dandy if I had something on him. That way we would both have to keep our mouths shut so that both of secrets remained hidden. No such luck for me now. I had nothing on him.

We passed through the doors of the restaurant and came upon the hostess. He eyes widened and she took in Edward in all his god-like glory. For some reason, even though I had no hold on him or reason to be, it made me angry. Was I invisible? I thought, it should be obvious that he is already taken. One part of my mind was shocked by this thought and the other crowed happily in triumph.

I settled on merely glaring at the hostess as she took us to our seats, instead of blasting her into oblivion like I wanted. When we sat down in the private corner Edward had asked for the hostess rushed off to what appeared to be the kitchen. She was no doubt giving the low-down to the girl who would be our waitress.

Sure enough, in a couple of seconds and excited looking young women appeared at our table and asked Edward if he would like anything.

"Nothing, thank you," he said, "I already ate." He then gestured at me to give my order.

The waitress turned grudgingly to me as I spoke, "I'd like a Coke, and the mushroom ravioli please," I said sweetly as her attempt to catch Edwards eye failed. She nodded her head and slunk off into the kitchen in defeat. I was elated.

That feeling of elation died the minute Edward opened his mouth however. His words made me want to be anywhere but where I was currently seated.

"So, would you like to tell me what just happened in the ally?" he asked sweetly.

"So, would you like to tell me how you can like a van with you bare hands or move faster than sight?" I said, mimicking his sweet tone of voice.

He glared at my evasiveness, I glared right back. One of us was going to have to end this staring contest and be the better person. It wasn't going to be me.

Eventually Edward let out a put-upon sigh and said, "It looks like neither of us is getting anywhere, so why don't we make a deal. When we get to the car, since it is a more private environment, we will each take turns telling each other about our… quirks"

"Quirks? That's a nice way to put it, but highly unnecessary, because I already know your secret," I bluffed with a grin, "So you won't be getting anything out of me."

"Very well," he murmured, "We'll see how much you think you know when we get out to the car." He said this with a haughty air as if he didn't believe for a minute that I knew his secret. But I detected a faint underlying tension in him.

"Well, you'll be surprised that I do indeed know your secret so you can stop it with your smug disbelief."

He frowned and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, "What was that?" I asked.

"Just wondering why, if you truly know my secret that is, you are still so comfortable around me. I am not considered one of the good guys."

I quickly filed this information away and answered him honestly, "I'm not afraid of much."

The rest of dinner was finished in silence as he watched me intently. He appeared to be staring at my forehead in frustration, but I could not discern why.

I quickly lost interest in his facial expression and once again began fitting the pieces together in my brain. One of the bad guys, super fast, super strong, beautiful, absent on sunny days, changi… Wait! That was it. For some reason my brain finally put together what I had been missing. My magic swelled up and seemed to be supporting this conclusion. Vampire.

We finally left the restaurant about an hour later. We made our way out to Edward's car and got in. He began driving, but neither of us said a word for the first five minutes.

He broke the silence first, "so what do you think you know?"

"You're a vampire." I stated blandly with a smirk.

I thought he was going to run us off the road. His hands jerked in surprise before he turned to gape at me in surprise.

"Eyes front bud!" I reprimanded. I was not getting into another car accident.

"H-how did you know?"

"I put the pieces together," I said proudly.

"Then how come you're still here? Aren't you afraid?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Nope," I said, "I told you, it takes a lot to frighten me."

"Ha. I guess you're right. When you can throw thugs twenty feet through the air without laying a finger on them you probably have very little to be afraid of," I winced at this, "but I am in a whole new category, you noticed how fast and strong I was."

He was trying to push me away again. That I could not stand for. I was already becoming too attached. Losing him was not an option. So I did the only thing I could. I showed him the truth.

My eyes began to glow a think, burning gold, and the tires of the car lifted off the ground. Edward must have felt this because he turned to me again and gasped in surprise.

"What are you?"

I lowered the car back to the ground, distinctly affronted that a vampire had just asked me that question.

"I'm human, if that's what you're asking," he was shock, and I had no right to address him so rudely, but he pushed all my buttons, good and bad, "I am a descendant of Merlin. Our ancestor's powers have been passed down generation to generation for the past couple centuries."

He stared at me for a few more moments before he started pelting me with random questions. I did the same to him, when I could get a word in, and eventually we made it back to my house. He appeared sad that I was leaving, but I knew I'd see him tomorrow.

I bade him farewell, and walked into my house, feeling that, for the first time in my life, I belonged.

**AN: not sure if I liked the way this one turned out, tell me your thoughts! Once again I apologize for the wait, these past two months have been hectic, I was helping plan my grandparents 50****th**** anniversary and AP exams and finals were occurring. The next chapter should be interesting; Edward and Bella are going to the meadow **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Merlin

Chapter 6

The next days leading up to the day of the dance were some of the oddest and best of my life. I never thought merely talking to someone would make me feel this way, but it did. Edward would pick me up every morning and drive me to school. On the way there we would take turns asking questions about more sensitive material that could not be discussed in school. He wanted to know how long I'd been able to do magic, and what kind of things I could do. I just wanted to know everything.

When we got to school, he would walk me to my first period class, brush my face lightly with his hand and disappear. At lunch we sat together at our own table. He liked to pelt me with questions on things I found trivial, but that he wanted to know none the less. I felt that I was a puzzle to him.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I questioned him one day at lunch, "What makes me so different from all the other people in the room, that you would be asking me questions like this, and hanging out with me, as opposed to any one of them?"

He gave me a look that clearly said, 'are you crazy?'  
"Other than the obvious reason," I clarified.

Now he looked slightly uncomfortable. I caught on almost immediately.

"It's got something to do with you being a ''you know what,' doesn't it."

He picked up my straw off the tray and twirled it in his fingers, "Kind of," he half shrugged, "What I mean is that my ability to do what I do probably had some manifestations before I became what I am now. It's just become more developed since I changed."

Now I was getting impatient, "What are you talking about? Spit it out already!"

He frowned at me, "I can read minds. Not everything, but rather what they happen to be thinking at that moment. And before you ask, no, I can't read your mind."

Suddenly I was very disappointed. "The only reason you have been hanging out with me is because you can't read my mind? I'm the one person you can't figure out so you've made it you mission to do so."

He glared at me, "I'd like if you didn't put words in my mouth. I ask you these questions to get the answers; I can't just figure them out like I would with someone else. Truthfully I find you very interesting, smart, and beautiful. That's why I can't stay away. I truly like _you_ not the allure of the mystery you are to me."

During this little speech I went from disappointed to bubbly. I am not ever bubbly and it frightened me a little, so I changed the subject.

"Quick question, Charlie knows I'm going out on Saturday, but he doesn't think I'm going with anyone. I'd like to keep it that way. In the interest of doing this I'd like to take my truck, which I will drive."

Edward was unhappy with this turn of events, "why can't you just tell Charlie? I'd feel better with him knowing where you're at anyway."

Edward still didn't think I could handle myself. That was annoying.

"No can do," I replied, "That's not an option."

He frowned, "Well then, if you have to drive and take the truck would you mind altering our destination a bit? Instead of going to Seattle let's go to a place I usually go to think."

I was intrigued, "Sure," I agreed easily.

"Wonderful," he said, oddly enough growing more surely than happy at this change of events.

Saturday rolled around very quickly. Before I knew it we were on the road, and Edward was giving me directions. Eventually we came to the end of the highway and he gave me directions on where to pull off. I saw the trail, and turned to him.

"We're hiking?" I asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all."

I was really glad I'd worn tennis shoes. We started the trek and Edward soon learned that although I was a magic user, I was definitely not graceful.

I tripped over logs and roots, and even leaves. Finally we got there however.

It was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. Flowers were in bloom and the sun hit the meadow in just the right light.

Wait. The sun. I turned to Edward, "What are you going to do? You're not allowed in the sun."

He gave me a look, "I never said I wasn't allowed in the sun. I'm just not allowed to be seen in the sun. Here I'll show you."

Edward then took a few steps forward into the path of the sunlight. I gasped in surprise. He did not burst into flames, as I'd half expected, but instead he looked as if half a million diamonds were glued into his skin. He glowed and sparked, and I instantly understood why he couldn't be seen on a sunny day. It would show instantly that he wasn't human.

As I stood staring at him in shock he walked to the center of the meadow and sat down, motioning for me to join him. I complied, still mesmerized by the brilliance of his skin.

As I sat down, to my complete surprise he edged closer to me and took my hand.

"Is this safe for you?" I found myself asking.

He gave a bitter laugh, "what you should be asking is, is this safe for you?"

I smiled ruefully, "even though you refuse to believe it, my safety has never been in question."

As soon as I completed the sentence, I sensed that he was about to do something out of character. I allowed my magic to flow, and slowed time, turning my head just in time to see him stand and run across the meadow. It still awed me that any creature could move this fast without the help of magic.

Just as he reaches the edge of the field and began to turn to look at me, I exerted a little more effort, and put time at a standstill. Not knowing how long I could hold this magic I stood and walked quickly over to him, so I stood a little more than an arm's length away, and released my hold on the magic.

It was funny to watch his eyes widen in disbelief.

"How-"

"Magic can be more powerful than you realize," I murmured.

Without saying an incantation I turned and pushed off the ground, allowing my magic to carry me. I turned as saw Edward's expression, he was awed. I grinned and floated back over to him effortlessly. This was one of my simplest and easiest tricks. I extended my hand to him and nodded in encouragement.

He looked up into my eyes that were now a shining golden hue and he grinned in return. He grabbed my hand and I allowed the magic I was controlling to flow through him also. His feet left the ground and I took him for a short flight around the trees and over the forest.

We touched down and he turned to me. The look on his face almost led me to believe that Christmas had come early.

"What else can you do?" He asked excitedly.

I grinned at his enthusiasm and proceeded to show him some simple tricks. After a while we ended up sitting back in the middle of the meadow, my head rested on his shoulder our hands entwined. After my show of power earlier, he trusted my ability to defend myself, and he trusted himself more because of that.

This was truly one of the best days of my life and I was sorry when it was time to leave. Edward gave me a and to my feet and said,

"I'll give you a lift back to the truck, that way we can avoid some of the ah, pitfalls we had earlier."

I scowled at him as if I was affronted and replied "are you calling me clumsy?"

He grinned unrepentant, "Yes, but only because it's true."

I huffed, "Fine."

"C'mon," he said excitedly, "I know you'll like it."

Without waiting for my consent he grabbed my arms and swung me around to his back. He then took off running and it was my turn to be impressed. Without my magic to slow down our movements, it felt like we were flying, faster than I ever had before. I was exhilarated, and very sad when the ride was over much too soon.

He turned to me after placing me back on my feet, "Well?" he asked smugly.

I conceded to him with a grin, "Fine, that was awesome!" I threw my arms around him and he returned the favor. After a moment we both began to pull back when our eyes met. He moved first, leaning in and gently pressed his lips to mine. My magic exploded out of me, causing wind to ruffle our clothes and hair.

Too soon, he pulled back and pushed my away with a grimace on his face that told me he was fighting for control.

Taking control of myself I stepped back and gave him room. After a moment, he smiled triumphantly.

"Let's get you home," he said with a grin.

I could only grin in response, as I stepped into my truck, hoping that soon we would have another day just like this one.


End file.
